The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mixing corrosive material, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for mixing a corrosive material in a sealed vessel.
Everyday in various locations corrosive materials are mixed in vessels for use in commercial and industrial processes. In the oil industry, it is common for chemical solutions to be mixed and injected into wells for purposes ranging from inhibiting corrosion to cleaning portions of the adjacent formation. One very common practice is to inject acid solutions into a well to clean the formation to increase production. After the acid is injected, it is common to inject a alkaline solution, such as caustic soda or sodium hydroxide, into the well to neutralize the acid and prevent damage to the well and/or the formation surrounding the well.
The alkaline solution is very often mixed at the well site when needed. All too often workers are injured during this mixing process by the solution contacting the skin or from inhaling the fumes. Heretofore, it was common practice to dump bags of a chemical, such as caustic soda, into a mixing vessel or pot and mix with water. These vessels on occasions have a lid that is utilized to partially cover the top opening, which limits but does not prevent splashing of the solution or inhaling fumes as the solution is mixed.
It would be a benefit therefor to provide a method and apparatus for mixing corrosive material that facilitates an efficient and accurate method of mixing a desired solution while limiting workers to a hazardous exposure. It would be a further benefit therefore to provide a corrosive mixing vessel having a sealable cover. It would be a still further benefit to have a corrosive mixing vessel including a sealing cover, wherein the cover may be operated quickly, efficiently, and effectively promoting sealing of the vessel and increasing worker safety.
A system and method of mixing a caustic solution is provided. The method of mixing a caustic solution, of the present invention, including the steps of providing a mixing vessel having a tub connected to a hopper via a valve, the hopper having a top opening; introducing a caustic chemical through the opening into the hopper; sealingly closing said opening with a lid; opening the valve depositing the caustic chemical on a screen disposed within said tub; closing the valve connecting the hopper and the tub; flowing a fluid into the tub to mix with the caustic chemical forming a caustic solution; introducing a gas into the tub to mix the caustic solution; and discharging the caustic solution for utilization.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.